No Boundaries
by Jack of Antics
Summary: Set just before the second season finale. The war between the Xiaolin and Heylin isn't what is seems. When Chase Young makes a new alliance, the monks are pushed to the edge.
1. Prologue

Seiyaryu: Hey there! Here's my first attempt for Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction. Yes, there is an original character here. Before you assume she is a Mary Sue, how about you read it first and then judge. Don't assume because it'll make an ass out of you and me. Constructive criticism is very much welcome.

Yamiryu: (pops up) Just get on with the disclaimers and crap already!

Seiyaryu: (fumes) Okay, okay…Xiaolin Showdown, its characters, items, and etc. do not belong to me. However, certain elements in this fanfiction are of my creation. This is an alternate universe to what happens in the second season finale. Omi is will still become evil and Wuya will still gets her body back, but this is another look at things. This is a short prologue, but I'll make it up in the first chapter.

* * *

Prologue

"1500 years ago, Grandmaster Dashi of the Xiaolin defeated the Heylin witch Wuya and sealed her away in a puzzle-box. Their confrontation was said to be the first recorded Xiaolin Showdown. What the world does not know is that Dashi had enemies within his own faction.

"Despite his charismatic nature and popularity among the original Xiaolin Dragon elements—Water, Fire, Earth, Metal and Wood—the Xiaolin Dragon of metal did not appreciate his actions and ideologies. In retaliation, she destroyed the Xiaolin Dragon of Wood and joined the Heylin side.

"Three years past before the Grandmaster and the Dragon finally confronted each other. After a long battle, Dashi succeeded in defeating her. Because the Xiaolin faction did not believe in capital punishment, Dashi sealed the former dragon away, in hopes that no one could bring her back.

"After imprisoning the "traitor of the Xiaolin," the Grandmaster knew what he had to do. The title of Xiaolin Dragons of Metal and its records was wiped clean, in hopes that insurgency within theXiaolin faction would never rise again. It was then the Xiaolin element of Air (or Wind as it was dubbed 700 years later) was created."—_The Origins of the Xiaolin Temple, _scroll 5.

Unfortunatly, like Wuya, she too would be released into the modern world. A voice began to call out to the one would eventually revive the fallen Xiaolin Dragon.


	2. Voice

Seiyaryu: Hey! You're still here. I'm glad you could stick around. Again, that huge disclaimer in the prologue applies to every chapter here; so don't bug me about not putting it up again. I do have to warn about some things in this fanficiton though. Yamiryu, care to do the honors?

Yamiryu: This fanfiction was given a high rating for many reasons. There will be offensive language/profanities, some insinuating material, spoilers, high violence/blood content, and not for the weak of heart in general. Let's get the show on the road already…

* * *

Chapter One: Voice

"_You can here me, can you?_" A woman's voice gently whispered in Chase Young's ear as he was meditating. It's that voice again. For the past month, the self-titled Prince of Darkness had a voice haunting him, although he didn't want to admit it. "_I know you can hear me…_" He mentally chided to himself to ignore everything around him. "_…WILL STOP PLAYING DUMB AND ACTUALLY LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!" _That sudden scream snapped Chase from his current state.

" What is it that you want?" He hissed through his teeth.

"_Just hear me out. I need you to break me out of this seal I'm in._"

"How would I benefit from this?" He was extremely wary, but he knew Wuya could never pull off a stunt like this.

"_Unseal me, and I can help you receive the things you desire most. As a gift of gratitude, I will give you all the unconditional support not even Wuya could give you._"

"…Where are you exactly?"

* * *

At the Xiaolin Temple, the four apprentices were busy with their training. Although they were successful with their previous showdowns against the Heylin, Master Fung took no chances into strengthening the Chosen Ones even more. What troubled him was the disturbing news he learned from the others.

"_All _of you have been hearing voices?" Master Fung looked at his pupils with concern.

"Yes, Master," Omi spoke, "For some time now, we keep hearing a woman's voice."

"Yeah," Kimiko added, "she keeps on nagging us to free her from a seal or something like that. It's getting pretty annoying!"

"I see." He spoke in a grave voice. The wizened monk got up to pick out a scroll from a shelf, and motioned Dojo to come. "I need you to take the young monks here. Can I count on you to do it?" Dojo leapt onto Master Fung's shoulder, armed with his reading glasses, and read the scroll.

"D, dude!" The dragon almost screeched. "You can't be serious, Fung! If they release her—"

"Better them than _you-know-who_." Master Fung's fingers shut Dojo's jaws immediately. "Dojo will take you to the source of the voice immediately. I suggest you take as many of the Shen Gong Wu as you can. It will be very dangerous once you get there."

After an hour of the Dojo Express, the Xiaolin monks landed in on a desolate island in the South-East Asia. Making their way through the dense rainforest underbrush, they reached a stone temple. Neglect and salt air corroded a once elegant temple to rubble over time. Vines and weeds desecrated the surrounding gardens.

"Why does the air feel so thick?" Omi loosened his robe's collar as they ascended the stairs.

"I think it's the humidity around here." Kimiko whipped out her PDA to confirm her theory.

"Nah, it can't be." Raimundo commented. "I know humidity, and this isn't it."

"He's right." Clay added, "It's sticker than molasses in winter here."

They finally made into what seemed to be the grand hall. Cracks in the ceiling provided an improvised light for them as they explored the room. Dojo confirmed this was the place they were looking for.

As Raimundo began to go deeper into the hall, he noticed something glistening in the dark.

"_You've made it!_" The woman cried out happily. "_Just come this way, and get me out of here, please!_" The Xiaolin apprentice of Wind took another step when Chase Young and Wuya came up to him.

"Going somewhere?" Chase chuckled.

"Raimundo!" Omi and the others caught up with their friend. "We heard her voice just now and—" They gasped to see the dragon lord there.

"So, you have been hearing her voice too…" Suddenly, the ground beneath them shook violently. The Tunnel Armadillo cracked through the stone, only to reveal—

"Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, has arrived!" The self-proclaimed genius was flanked by his Jack-bots. He looked around and frowned. "Crud. My Shen Gong Wu-detector must be faulty again! There's no Wu in sight! But what are you Xiaolin Losers doing here?"

"You mean to tell us, Jack Spicer," a confused Omi asked, "you did not hear someone call out to you?"

"Huh? What voice?"

"Ah, never mind."

"Hey, who's the pretty chick in the ice cube?" Everyone turned around to see what Jack was talking about. A new crack developed in the ceiling, brought in new light. A red-brown haired woman, no older than 25, dressed in armor and manacles on her wrists and ankles, was in inside of a crystal tomb. Wuya floated closer to the tomb and gave a hiss.

"It _is_ her! Dashi did seal Jin away, like me!"

"Dojo," Kimiko and the others looked at the dragon, "did you know that Dashi sealed her too?"

"That fact might've, uh, slipped from my mind…" He gave a nervous chuckle. "There's a good reason why she's in there. We can't let anyone release her!"

"_Why, if it isn't Dojo and Wuya…_" the voice grew louder in their minds. "_It's inevitable that I too would be freed from here. After things don't occur for any reason._"

Chase walked up to the crystal and got a closer look. The moment his hand made contact, the surface gave away like sand under his touch, and the tomb shattered with a strident screech.

"Oh boy, we're really screwed now." Dojo and Wuya groaned.

Jin slowly got up, wiping off any more broken shards on her. She smiled at Chase. "Thank you very much for releasing me. I knew someone would come eventually if I was persistent enough." He said nothing. Just who exactly was this woman?

"Hold on! Hold on!" Jack interrupted the silence. "You sent these people psychic messages and not me! You're gonna pay for that! Jack-bots, attack!" The robots stampeded their way, ready to strike.

But Jin was much quicker. She leapt into the air, and quickly made mincemeat out of the mechanical soldiers. Landing in front of Spicer, she took the time to teach him a good lesson. Her hand whipped out, pinning the boy's head to the floor.

"Learn this well, boy. Stay out of my way, and your life will be spared."

"That is enough!" Jin coldly looked at Omi and the other monks. "Your fighting skills are most admirable, but we will not tolerate them used to hurt anyone…even if it is Jack Spicer. Prepare to be defeated!" They sprung into their Dragon X-cume formation.

"Enough!" Chase Young's voice echoed in the hall. "Precious time is being wasted here. Now, as your payment towards me, Jin…"

"Yes, yes. I know. Now if you excuse me, Xiaolin monks..." Jin drew out the title with pure venom. "As my token of my appreciation, I will accompany you and give you the Fan of Zantetsu." She pulled out a metal folding fan from her side.

"Before you receive my services, however, I would like to test everyone in this room in a Xiaolin Showdown. The goal will be to capture this Shen Gong Wu, and me and remove one of my manacles. What will you wager?"

"We will wager the Orb of Tornami, the Star Hanabi, the Sword of the Storm, and the Third-Arm Sash!" They cried out in unison.

"Fine!" Jack jumped in. "I'll wager my Jet-Bootsu!"

"I will wager the Lasso Boa Boa." Chase said.

"Let's go!" Everyone cried, "Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

Seiyaryu: Yay! The first chapter is done! Ohh, and now I gotta write the Showdown. And now I have Xiaolin Showdown muses!

Yamiryu: (vein pops) Excuse me! Aibou, what about us!

Seiyaryu: Yami, you're my original muse. I need other muses for specific fandoms. ;;;

Yamiryu: And who are your muses, exactly?

Chase: (pops up) How the hell did I end up being her muse?

Yamiryu: It's because you're one of her favorite characters from the series. Same thing happened to Sanzo and Gojyo from Saiyuki.

Chase: Great. --'''

Yamiryu: (seductively) So, Chase. I've been hearing you could some new aid. Wuya's practically worthless without her powers and—

Wuya: (pops up, armed with fireballs) Who are you calling 'worthless'?

Yamiryu: You don't scare me! I have the powers of a Yami and I'm not afraid to use them!

Wuya and Yamiryu: (the two duke it out)

Sanzo, Gojyo and Chase: (shake their heads, and go back doing their own things)

Seiyaryu: This is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought.


	3. Insects

No Boundaries

By Seiyaryu

All disclaimers required applied.

(Chapter 1.5: Dispute)

Dojo: Hold up! Hold up! (Begins reading _The Xiaolin Showdown Official Rules Book_) Okay, so there's seven of you–

Jin: Actually, there's only six people in this. The Fan of Zantetsu and I are main objective here, Dojo. You know what? Screw the rules for this showdown...The Xiaolin Dragons can stay as a team for this one.

Dojo: Jin, you know the rules...

Jin: (groans) I call for a Showdown Team Trio then. The teams will be the Xiaolin Dragons, Chase Young and Jack Spicer.

Dojo: (shuts the book) Okay, we're ready to go!

* * *

Chapter 2: Insects

The cracked floor of the temple beneth them gave away, only to give birth to rocky cliffs. Wires, no thinner than fishing line, connected the cliffs like a giant mettalic spider web. The monks, dressed in their battle uniforms, were grouped on one of the larger cliffs while Jack and Chase stood on the opposing one. Jin, armed with the Fan of Zantetsu, positioned herself on the platform smack dab in the middle. Wuya and Dojo overlooked the showdown from a small shelf above the other cliffs.

"_Gong Yi Tan Pai_!" As the Xiaolin Dragons in-training quickly devised a battle strategy, Jack Spicer made the first move. Using his treasued Heli-bot, the evil boy genius nosedived towards Jin.

"Stupid brat," Jin leapt up, throwing Jack off. "_Fan of Zantetsu_!" With a quick snap of her wrist, the opened metal fan sent a shockwave towards him. Jack yelped as he felt it hit his body, but when he looked at himself, he was fine. His Heli-bot, unfortunatly, felt the Wu's power as it was shredded to metal rubble. "Jet Bootsu!" Jack barely made it to another cliffside.

"Now, Raimundo!" Omi yelled. The Dragon of the Wind sent a gust of wind at his friends' feet, giving them a boost. Kimiko activated the Star Hanabi, but Jin barely dodged the flares that flew at her. With Jin distracted, Omi slipped his way around and carefully perched himself on a group of wires. "Tornado Strike--Water!"

His target dodged the deluge and landed to his left. "'Tornado Strike'?" She mockingly said, "You mean to tell you're only at the Apprentice level? Not making too much progress, are we?"

"Lepoard Strike!" The little monk charged at her.

"Crow claws at Viper!" Jin knocked the air out of the Xiaolin Dragon of Water with a swift kick and sent him flying.

"I gotcha pardner!" Clay hollered, "Third Arm Sash!" The Shen Gong Wu caught the monk by collar and set him down next to Clay.

"Why are you not fighting, Clay?" Omi yelled angrily at the cowboy.

"I told you guys before," he answered calmly, "I won't fight a girl. It's not just right."

Raimundo yelled at his companions from a cliff above theirs, "Clay, for the last time, chivarly is dead! Hey Dojo! You could've told us what her Shen Gong Wu does _before_ the Showdown started!

"I didn't think a Wu would be here so I didn't bring the scroll with me!" Dojo hotly answered.

"I thought you knew what every Shen Gong Wu did!"

"Well you thought wrong. Now hurry up and join the others. It looks like they need your help." The dragon squeaked as he saw her approach Raimundo from behind.

"How true, Dojo." Jin's fingers closed up on the Brazillian's throat as a smile crept up on her face. "They need all the help they can get. And as for you, Dragon of the Wind, I have much in store for you." She released her grip, leaving Raimundo gasping for air.

"Sword of the Storm!" Jin struggled to keep her hold on the ground. Then she used her Shen Gong Wu to break the earth, and Raimundo quickly called off the storm as the rolling rocks passe him. "Wh, where did she go?" He looked around in disbelif.

"Right here." The Brazillian whipped around to only have Jin's kick make contact with his jaw. "I guess the Wind element still can't fight back even after 1500 years." Wipping the thin trail of red dripping out his lip, Raimundo struggled to get up. Jin didn't make easier for him because she pinned her foot on the square of his back. "If I were to take care of you now, victory won't taste as sweet. Hear me now, Dragon of the Wind." His emerald eyes were locked on the malice-laced amethemyst eyes of Jin. "When you come to me crying blood, lose a limb or two, and your face dirtied in the mud, I'll be able to say 'Ah, I'm glad I let you live.' So long as I am around, I will make you wish never became a Xiaolin monk."

"How like you, Jin," Chase Young appeared from behind. "You haven't changed at all." Jin removed her foot off of Raimundo and faced her new opponent.

"_You're_ the one who's really change since the last time we met, Chase." This time, she didn't bring out her Shen Gong Wu. After all, Chase was the last person anyone could think of who would use a Shen Gong Wu in a showdown. After dodging a few of Chase's attack's, Jin countered with a kick aimed for his chest. Her opponent, however, was much quicker. He moved back a step and caught her foot in mid-air. With one foot sweep, Jin was on the ground. Oddly enough, she didn't fight back at all, and let Chase Young remove her Shen Gong Wu and a shackle with little objection. She gave a small chuckle as she looked at him. "You won this one."

In one flash, the temple scene returned. Omi helped Raimundo up. "It appears Jin has really kicked your backside."

"Could it be you meant 'kicked you ass'?" He was not in the mood to hear the young monk get his slang messed up.

"Oh, I did not know you had a donkey, Raimundo."

"Nevermind."

"Not too shabby Xiaolin Dragons in-training, but you're still weak." Jin clasped the shackle on her wrist again. "Keep your Shen Gong Wu. Shall we get going, Chase?" The two Heylin warriors silently walked out together while Wuya and Jack tailed them from behind.

"Dojo," Kimiko said as the others glared at the dragon, "Why didn't you tell us about her? We could've won! Now we look like idiots for sure."

The dragon gave a sigh, "I wish I could've, but I can't. For some reason, Dashi made me swear that I didn't tell anyone about Jin."

"And why's that?" Clay asked.

"I don't really know. Dashi was somewhere else and I had to hide the Emperor Scorpion at that time."

Omi sighed in defeat. "We should return to the temple now. I only hope that Master Fung will know what to do next." Disappointment weighed heavily on everyone's minds as they made their way back.

"This is most disturbing news." Master Fung did not look at his apprentices.

"Who is Jin exactly, Master Fung?" the youngest monk asked.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you much." He brought out the same book he pulled out. "In this book, Grandmaster Dashi wrote about those who have tried to destroy the Xiaolin Temple before. He only wrote down that Jin is a skilled warrior and not someone anyone should take lightly. The Dragon of the Wind must be extremly careful if she was to ever to be released."

"I knew it!" Raimundo growled. "She said she would do anything to make me wish I wasn't a Chosen One. But why did Jin just give up when she battled against Chase?"

"Perhaps she..." Omi pondered, "she knew she would lose anyway?"

"I don't think so, Omi," Kimiko replied. "It looked like she _wanted_ him to win. They acted like they met each other before."

"That showdown was so cool!" Jack was showering Jin with as much praise as possible. He then turned his attention to the floating ghost next to him. "Hey, Wuya, how come you never told me about her?"

"Like I said before, Jack, I prefer to keep things on a need-to-know basis."

"Jin, wait up!" The boy genius caught up with the two warriors. "I know we've just met and everything, but how would you like to join me, Jack Spicer? I'll throw in a team jacket!"

She rolled her eyes. "If I'd known the Heylin side was reduced to this, I would've tried to get out 500 years earlier."

"What? Oh c'mon, Jin, give me a chance." Jin twirled around to look at Jack straight in the eye.

"How about 'no', you little whiny brat?" Jack gave a whince when he heard that.

"Enough, both of you." Chase growled as they reached the main hall of his palace. "As for you, Spicer, get off of my property. My cats could always use another chew toy, if you know what I mean."

"Wait," Jin's arm stopped him from advancing towards the boyu. "I need his help for a moment. I'll back once I'm done."

"...Very well then." Jack and Wuya stood there with jaws dropped. Just as Chase left, the ghost quickly followed. When the two left, Jin turned around and asked Jack a simple question.

"Are you getting hungry?"

"Huh?"

"I want some Peking Duck and a bottle of Shanghai wine."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Seiyaryu: Alright! It's finally typed and up. I should rewrite the prologue and first chapter a bit. But I'm right now working on the third chapter. I actually suck at battle scenes, so I'm not entirely happy with it.

Yamiryu: Sei, aren't you going to tell them what happened to your Chase muse recently?

Seiyaryu: Not yet. I want to...savor the moment.

Yamiryu: (rolls eyes) Whatever.


End file.
